Musa
Musa stammt von Melody. Sie ist die Fee der Musik und ebenso eine fantastische Sängerin und Tänzerin. So werden sie und Layla beste Freunde. Musa ist stets bemüht um ein cooles Auftreten, sie ist schlagfertig und manchmal ziemlich explosiv. Auf der Erde gründen sie und Layla die Band der Winx, die in Cafés auftritt. Musa hat ein ziemlich problematisches Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, der durch sie ständig an ihre verstorbene Mutter erinnert wird und deshalb versucht, auf Distanz zu bleiben. Trotzdem ist er übervorsichtig und will immer zu Musas Wohl entscheiden, was ständig zu Streit führt. Ihr Vater will auch nicht, dass Musa wie ihre Mutter Sängerin wird, aber schließlich kann sie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Musa hat ihre Mutter sehr geliebt. Seit ihrem Tod ist Musa verschlossen und zurückgezogen; Annäherungsversuche weist sie grob zurück. Ihre Herzbandelfe Tune versucht, ihr bessere Manieren nahezubringen. Musas Beziehung zu Riven Musa verliebt sich in Riven und ist ziemlich enttäuscht, als dieser anfängt, mit Darcy auszugehen, obwohl sie sich ihm gegenüber auch nicht besonders nett verhalten hat. Sie hält ihn für einen überheblichen, arroganten Arsch, fängt aber später trotzdem eine Beziehung mit ihm an, die vor allem auf Konflikten basiert. Die zwei sind eigentlich andauernd am Streiten. Musa wünscht sich, dass Riven einfühlsamer ist, worauf er nicht eingeht, weil er findet, dass Musa ihm mehr vertrauen sollte. Am Anfang von Staffel 4 trennen sie sich aufgrund ihrer Differenzen, aber Riven erobert Musa schließlich zurück thumb|Musa und riven .musa ist darüber überglücklich! Musas Zauberkraft Musa ist die Fee der Musik.Sie verwendet im Kampf vor allem Schallwellen. Sie kann mit besonders tiefem Bass große Erschütterungen verursachen. Magische Winx: Musa hat diese Verwandlungsstufe von Anfang an. Charmix: Musa verdient sich ihr Charmix, indem sie Riven endlich etwas Vertrauen entgegenbringt, was Darcy angeht. Musas Charmix hat die Form eines Notenschlüssels und ist mit einem roten Edelstein versehen (Staffel 2 Folge 21 Charmix Power). Enchantix: Musa lernt in Staffel 3, Galatea, die Prinzessin ihres Heimatplaneten Melody, kennen. Sie ist bereit, an Galateas Stelle im Feuer zu sterben und verdient sich so den Aufstieg in die Enchantix-Stufe (Staffel 3 Folge 10 Belagerung von Alfea). Belivix: In Staffel 4 wird Musa eine Believix-Fee. Außer den normalen Flügeln hat sie noch drei weitere: Speedix, Zoomix und Tracix. Mit den Speedix ist sie schneller, mit den Zoomix kann sie sich telepotieren und mit den Tracix können sie ind die Vergangenheit reisen. Außerdem bekommt sie, wie die anderen Winx, zwei Schicksalsgaben: Sophix und Lovix. Das Sophix ist die erste Schicksalsgabe, welche es den Winx ermöglicht, Eins mit der Natur zu werden. Diese Gabe wird auch „Gabe der Weisheit“ genannt. Das Lovix ist die zweite Schicksalsgabe die einer Believix-Fee zur Verfügung steht. Sie wird auch „Gabe des Herzens“ genannt. Die beiden Schicksalsgaben bekommen sie von den den Ätherischen Feen die unabhängig von Zeit und Raum sind (Staffel 4 Folge 6 Eine Fee in Gefahr). Musa und Tune, Pop Pixie des Gesanges thumb|left|200px Tune ist Musas Herzbandelfe und legt großen Wert auf Ordnung und Höfflichkeit. In der Spin Off-Serie, Pop Pixie, zeigt sich, dass sie Gegenstände mit Gesang verändern kann und wie Musa ein großes Talent zum Singen hat. Zudem liebt Tune Musas Stimme, aber kann ihre Unordnung nicht wirklich leiden.Ab der 6 Staffell übernimmt Cherie ihren Platz. Musas Selkie - Sonna Selkie Sonna ist die Wächterin des Unterwassertores von Melody. Zwischen Musa und ihr besteht ein starke Freundschaft.thumb|Musa und Sonna Sie hat blaue Haare, eine rote Kappe und Flosse und auf ihrer Stirn ist eine algenähnliches Symbol abgebildet. thumb|Tune in ihrer Form als Pop-Pixiethumb|Cherie als Pop-Pixie des Wettersthumb thumbthumbthumb Fee Musa-1-.gif|Musas Magische Winx jdjdj.jpg|Musas Charmix Musas Enchantix-1-.png|Musas Enchantix Screenshot (8).png|Musa Enchantix 3D Magicznypylmusa.png|Musas Feenstaub Musas Believix.jpg|Musas Belivix Screenshot (27).png|Musas Believix 3D Screenshot (11).png|Musas Sophix Musa Lovix.jpg|Musas Lovix Musa_Harmonix.jpg|Musas Harmonix Musa Sirenix.png|Musa Sirenix 2D Musa_Sirenix.jpg|Musas Sirenix Musa bloomix winc club 6 season by forgotten by gods-d6x1n17.png|Musas Bloomix Musa mythix 2d by ananaykindo-d76gltt.png Myti.jpg Pers.jpg thumb Musas Kleidung Musas Lieblingsfarbe ist rot. Musa hat schwarzes Haar ( das oft blau schimmert), schmale dunkelblaue Augen und blasse Haut. In Staffel 1 trägt Musa ein rotes Top mit nur einem Schulterträger und lange blaue Schlaghose. Ab Staffel 2 trägt Musa eine Jeans und einen hellblauen Pullover mit roten Streifen, welches sie auch in der 3. Staffel trägt. In Staffel 4 trägt Musa viele verschiedene Outfits, weil die unterschiedlichen Situationen es erfordern. In der 5. Staffel hat sie ein rotes, rundes Handy. en:Musa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Melody Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Musa Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Staffel 6